The Wizard and I
by Seal Pup
Summary: Elphaba's adventure with her father after she and Fiyero left Oz. Boarders K plus and T. I own nothing but the computer on which this was written.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! Me again. This is something I wrote up for Father's Day and decided to give you a count down. So every weekend, I'll post a new chapter. Fun, right? I think so. But then I'm also bored at home for summer break. Just humor me, guys. Okay? So here you go and have fun!**

Dear diary,

I feel compelled, if not perplexed, to write down these words on a piece of paper for fear of forgetting the wondrous revelation that has been given to me.

I can not deny it, it has truly changed my life, my inner-being. I have found it to change my whole view on many aspects that at one point was appalled at the pure mention of—

Ah...But, I am getting ahead of myself. Allow me to start at the beginning...


	2. New Life

It was shortly after I staged my death back a Kiamo Ko. Fiyero met me a few hours later and we escaped from Oz through the cover of night.

After wandering for several days, we finally found someone who would exchange our manual labor for a shelter. After several hard months of farm work, Fiyero and I acquired a quaint little cabin in the woods.

We didn't think much if it at first. It was rather a good size stone building. Fiyero gave it a good look around and confirmed that it was quite sturdy. True, it did need some work. The previous owners had let it fall prey to the local vegetation—mostly vines. I didn't mind that too much. I often said it added character to the building. Though the fact that they did inhibit the use of the doors and windows really bothered me. The chimney also posed a little problem at first. Mostly because there were a few loose bricks and storks had made their nests in it over a series of years.

On the bright side, the cabin came fully furnished. Solid oak chairs and tables were in abundance. A fine double bed with a quoxwood frame in the master bedroom and two smaller replicas in the subordinate rooms; thus, plus a bathroom, composing the whole upstairs. Sadly, these fine pieces were left in the same state as their housing. It did require some work before these priceless items were returned to their former beauty.

The kitchen was a real sight to behold. The walls were lined with cabinets. In one corner there was a door which led to a large pantry. Examining the shelves, I found preserves that were left by the previous occupants. After studying them quite closely, I found it better to discard them for fear of bacterial infections due to improperly canned goods. One of my delights of the kitchen was the huge cast iron stove. Though it was wood, I didn't not see that as a real problem since we were in the middle of a forest.

Fiyero took a keen intersest in the soil around the little cottage. He later explained to me how fertile it was and how he planned to set up a little garden to grow tomatoes and other such things. I've noticed that he had recently taken a great liking to farming. I guess being a scarecrow does that to people.

Finally, there was the parlor. It was among the largest rooms of the whole house. What fascinated me more was the contents of the room. To one end, there was an enormous fireplace with a large stone mantel surrounded by glorious wooden chairs each varing in wood. Mostly composed of oak, cherry and quoxwood. Lining two of the walls of the room were shelves. Shelves! With rows upon rows of books. From the oak floor to the cedar ceiling nothing but shelves! I told Fiyero that if I did not have prior duties in helping him in the cottage, I would seriously consider living out the rest of my days in this room.

It as at that moment that he pulled me away to the back yard and explained to me his plan of expanding the little tool shed into a small barn to house some livestock.

"Fiyero," I reckoned with him, "one thing at a time!"

He laughed and held me tight in his arms, tenderly covering my face with kisses. "Don't you understand, my love?" he teased, "We have all the time in the world now! We have our whole lives to put this place back on its feet and claim this wilderness as our own!"

That we did. For two full years, we toiled dutifully away from dawn to dusk restoring every bit of our new home. During this time, I also searched through my new library in hopes of finding a book of spells, or something, to help transform Fiyero back.

To my luck, I found a book to do such a thing. We would practice many spells during the night. One time I got close—I turned him back into a scarecrow from a chimp. But did he love monkeying around! It was several months before I finally found the right spell. By the time I got it right, Fiyero was a little sad. He explained it to me that he had gotten so used to being a scarecrow that being human again just didn't feel right. I made it up to him, though, when I showed him a spell I had found that would allow us to keep tabs on Glinda using a shallow basin and a little spring water. I also found one to turn my skin white. Not that I still detested my green complexion, but rather that I would fit in more readily into the community.

Shortly after his miraculous transformation back to human, Fiyero and I began what would prove to be our more serious relationship. We began to act more like a married couple. To the extent that he suggested we get married in the little church in the nearby village. Though neither of us had any knowledge of the local religion nor had any religious beliefs, we found it better to comply with the social norm as not to offend our new neighbors.

It was a small wedding—just Fiyero, me and the Minister. He reminded me quite much of my father. Same build, stern face, quite set in his beliefs and gave a dry as hell sermon. He talked about how marriage was not a thing to be hurried into but to be given much though and prayer to ensure that this was the person we were to spend the rest of our lives with. He also gave us warning about the negative effects of adultery and other things that were not of their god and what marriage was to be. Personally, I didn't understand why he gave us this long speech. I could have said the same thing and summed it all up in "Don't marry this person just for the sex." Yet, like most things in this community, for everything that is said or done, there is a good reason for it. So Fiyero and I sucked up to this hour long sermon till it finally came time to say our vows and were given permission to return home.

I believe it best to spare you the details of our actions of the few weeks following. But, we did put a lot of use into that quoxwood bed.

A few short months passed since then. Fiyero had finished his barn and had purchased some chickens and two dairy cows. I had begun to feel sick during those months. Each morning I woke up wanting to hurl my dinner of the previous night into the chamber pot under under the bed. Fiyero soon became concerned when my symptoms continued. Borrowing a neighbor's horse and wagon, he drove me to the doctor in the village.

I couldn't remember that last time I had been to a doctor's office. Surely, it must have been the month before I attended Shiz. Something about a physical, I believe. I can't remember much other than it was an experience I didn't wish to endure again. Memories of that last visit haunted my mind as I sat in that office. I had told Fiyero that I hoped it would be a simple get it, see him, get out. However, it proved to be more complicated than that.

The doctor listened to my complaints. I didn't really know if he was sincerely listening or not. Mainly because he just sat at his desk and stroked his white beard with an occasional "Uh-huh," "I see," and "Okay." He then proceeded to ask me quite personal questions like what my sexual activity was as of late and whether or not I had menstruated over the following months. I told him quite bluntly told him that my sexual activity was "strictly between me and my husband" and that I had been too busy working around the house to really know whether or not I had missed my period, since I had lost track of all time. Again, he returned to his beard stoking and "uh-huh's." He then called a nurse who escorted me to the bathroom and thrust a little cup into my hand. I was slightly appalled with the instructions, but argued against displaying my feelings.

We waited in the office for a while before the doctor returned. Naturally, we were prepared for the worst. But then he gave us the most unexpected news:

"You're pregnant" he smiled at me, "You two are parents now. It's as simple as that!"

Fiyero and I found ourselves quite speechless. Parents. We found ourselves barely able to be prepared for our new livestock yet alone a kid.

"By the sounds of it," he continued, "you are already three months along the way." He returned to his desk and continued writing stuff into his little book. "Since this is your first, I presume, I'll be expecting to see you as time progresses. More so as your time to deliver comes due. Till then, take it easy and be sure to eat healthy." He tore a page out of his book, folded it and handed it to me. "For now, you are eating for two." He smiled as he shook my hand then Fiyero's and bestowed upon his his heartiest congratulations.

During the ride home, I took the opportunity to view the paper the doctor gave me. It was a list of ideal foods that I was to eat. Most of which were already flourishing in our now large garden. He also included at the bottom of the list dates that would be best for me.

Fiyero was rather quiet during the ride. It gave me reason to believe that the idea of being a father had yet to sink into his sometimes thick skull. This was one of those moments where I wished I could talk to Glinda, tell her about our new life and addition to the family. Unfortunately, the washbasin only allowed one-way visual contact.

--

The next month was rather a weird experience for me. I began liking foods that I had never before, or even heard of before. I began to experience mood swings. These extreme changes in emotion scared me. The last time I was like this was during my last few days in Oz and my struggle between my good and wicked self. The doctor sometimes would conduct the checkups at home if he found himself passing by. He explained my crazy feelings to me as a "side effect of pregnancy." I then told him that I would enjoy the next five months just fine without them. He only smiled.

Fiyero worked hard to pay for the medical bills as they came due. The doctor was quite generous and would accept anything from cash to goods to labor. Fiyero would usually pay by delivering fresh eggs and milk or doing small jobs around the doctor's house. As it was the time of the harvest, Fiyero would also deliver a few hens that we had fattened for the doctor's table along with a few crops.

By the time the fifth month came, Fiyero and I were finally getting used to my mood swings. Fiyero had developed as system to deal with my sudden food cravings and still fulfill my ideal diet. Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Doctor's reports showed that the baby was healthy and developing properly. Yet despite all this wonderful prognosis, nothing prepared me for what was to follow...

**A/N: Hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next week!**


	3. The Wizard

It was the beginning of the sixth month. With Fiyero off for a day of chasing sellers for a horse and wagon, I was a little tired of sitting around for the baby to come so I did a few small tasks around the house. Yet, having a huge bulge in front of you all the time does inhibit many necessary duties.

I decided to sweep off the front steps. Not like that job required much work. The dirt could go anywhere and return just as quickly as you swept it off. Yet, it was something to do. It was then that he came. An old man with dressed in rags and possessed a nasty cough. He asked if he could come inside and warm himself for a while. Naturally, after learning my lesson of "No good dead goes unpunished," I would have said "No." However, there was something to this man that drew me to him. Also, since Fiyero and I began attending gatherings at the church in the village, even though we didn't not understand everything that was taught, we did strive to become more "loving," as they put it, and to "help those in need." Gently, I led him to the parlor where I had a large fire glowing. After getting him seated, I went the kitchen to get him a bowl of hot soup and a blanket from the linnen closet.

When I returned, I noticed that he had moved his chair a little closer to the fire and was greedily warming himself. He expressed his gratitude whole heartily as I handed him the soup and draped the blanket over his shoulders. I sat on a nearby chair and curiously watched him as he ate. After a while, I made another trip to the kitchen and returned with some bread, butter and soft cheese. This too, he ate rather quickly, but not as fast as the soup. It startled me when he asked me to join him.

"Oh," I began, "I really—"

"Please," he insisted, "I beg of you. I can see that you are caring for more than you and your husband. You must keep your strength as well as that of your child."

Eventually, I gave in to his offer. As we enjoyed our bread, I was puzzled by my guest. Something about him seeme quite familiar. Something about his voice and his eyes. I could see that he thought the same about me. But the sun had already gone down and the fire gave off minimal light. To see his face would prove a challenge.

"May I ask you a question?" he broke the silence.

"What kind of question?" I replied.

"I'm sorry," he adverted his eyes, "it's just that you remind me of someone. Someone whom I have lost and am now looking for in the hopes against all odds of finding. She looked a lot like you."

This aroused my curiosity. "Is that so?"

He smiled and nodded. "But, that's all in the past now." Pulling a small pipe and pouch of tobacco, he asked as to whether or not me may smoke. I told him I didn't mind. He proceeded to lite the tobacco and let out a few puffs of smoke. I smiled as the sweet aroma filled the room. He took another bite of his bread and cheese. There was a moment of silence again. Then he spoke: "May I inquire as to the name of my gracious hostess?"

I hesitated for a moment then replied: "Elphaba."

I could see that this seemed to ring a bell in my visitor's mind. "Elphaba" he echoed to himself. He removed the pipe from his teeth and leaned forward to examine my face better in the light. "Not Elphaba Thropp by any chance?"

A cold sweat came over my body. Who was this man? No one knew of my maiden name. When Fiyero and I left Oz, I never told anyone my family name before I assumed the name Tiggular. "How do you know me?" I demanded.

He moved to the front of his seat and tried to get up. "Because," he said, "we have met before."

Fear stuck my heart at those words. I quickly jumped to the top of the mantle, grabbed a candle, lit it and used it's light to view my visitor's face. To my horror, he was no more than the Wizard. Quickly, I blew out the candle and ran to the corner of the room where old swords had been on display. Grabbing what I believed to be the sharpest, I turned around and pointed it at him. "Don't come any closer!" I yelled, "I don't know what made you venture out to find me, but I'm not going to let you finish it. There are people in this area that value their laws and strictly follow them. If they find out that you murdered a mother and her unborn child, you'll never find a place to hide till the next shire!"

Slowly, the Wizard rose to his feet. He raised his hands to where I could see them and spoke in his soft voice—the same voice that ruined my life so many years ago. "Elphaba," he said, "believe me, I did not come here to harm you. Actually, you have no idea how happy I am to find you alive and well," he gestured to my stomach, "and a mother." He tried to walk towards me, but I only clutched the hilt tighter and raised the blade higher.

"Why?" I asked, "If what you say is true, then why did you come looking for me?"

"Because of regret."

I scoffed at his answer. "Regret for _what_?" I mocked, "Regret that a girl, not you or your precious Gale Force, was able to 'kill' me? Or regret that I left you no body of which you could really be sure that I was truly dead. Or are you regretting that Dorothy didn't capture me and take me back to you where you would give me a grand execution like you did all the Animals and their supporters!"

"No!" he cried, "Nothing like that!"

"Then _what_?"

He took in a deep breath. "Regret that I sent an angry mob to kill my only child. Regret that I did not know that at the time. Regret that I never really knew her at all. Regret of all the sorrow I caused her." He paused. "Elphaba, you are that child."

This news hit me hard. Could it be that this man was my..._father_? Dare I even dare to conceive that ideal let alone harbor it. "No," a cold tear ran down my cheek, "you can't be!"

"Oh, but I am" he replied softly.

"Prove it!" I cried.

He smiled then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two little green glass bottles. He watched as I lowered my sword. "Look familiar?" he asked. Slowly, he approached me. "Though Glinda has the bottle that was given to you by your mother, I got them all at the same place. So, they should be all alike." He stretched out his arm to hand me one of the bottles. I gently took it and examined every inch of it. It was exactly like the one my mother had.

"How?" I nearly choked on my tears.

The Wizard rubbed his head. "Many years ago, I had an affair with a beautiful young woman in Munchkinland. We met mostly on weekends when her husband was off on business. I was an ambitious young man at the time and rarely stayed in one place at the same time. When it finally came time for me to move on, this young woman and I had one more night together. As dawn came, I left her with a little green bottle that she took so much _pleasure_ in. She begged me to give it to her in reminder of all the good times we had.

"Years later, I never forgot that pretty young lady. Nor all the good times we had together. When I first saw you, Elphaba, I was drawn to you for both your power and your looks. In you, I saw that young woman. Then, when you ran off, I forgot about her. Yet, when you 'died', Glinda showed me the little bottle the that was your prized possession. Suddenly, those memories all came back. I remembered back to that last night. A night when I didn't know it, but I became a father—your father."

I began to feel light-headed. The Wizard, actually my father. Frex. Oh, Frex! That man from hell who who suffered just as much as I did because we both thought we were of the same blood! I dropped my sword on the floor as the room began to spin. I felt arms take hold of me, guide me to the fireplace and gently seat me in one of the chairs. I looked up. It was the Wizard who had done all this. Could I trust him? Maybe for now. But once my strength returned, maybe not.

He knelt down next to my chair and gently caressed my hand in his. "Please, Elphaba" he pleaded in his ever so calm voice, "Don't over exhaust yourself. It's not good for the baby."

"Why should you care what is good for me or my child?" I spat.

"Because for many years I've wandered and prayed that somehow you had survived. That you were hiding out somewhere. Now that I've found you, I want only what is best for you."

I glared at him. "Do you really think that after all you've down, now that you've realized your error, you can just come and waltz into my life like nothing happened? Let alone pose yourself as a father figure?"

"No," he looked down, "but I would like to try, if you let me."

"Well," I huffed, "for your information, I did have a father growing up..."

"A tyrant" he gently interrupted me, "Yes, Glinda told me all the stories about your childhood that you told her. I begged her to tell me. When I thought I lost you, you were all that was on my mind. I wanted to know everything about you, hoping that I would get to know my daughter."

"You know _everything_ about _me_?" That seemed to shock me. Why would he indulge himself into such an endeavor?

"Everything" he replied, "From the time you were born to your 'death.' School and medical reports to your favorite types of music, dance and books."

I leaned back in my seat speechless. Too much to take in. I began to feel how Fiyero did when he found out we was to be a father. Now, here I was thinking I was to be a daughter all over again. I began to feel faint again. Maybe it was another mood swing—I'm not too sure anymore. But I felt as if my whole world began closing in around me. Everything I once thought or knew began to change. I was relieved to hear Fiyero enter through the kitchen door. He cried out something. I can't remember what it was—might have been his news of success. I didn't care, really. Once he came to the parlor, I ran to his arms and cried upon his shoulder.

This alarmed him greatly. He stroked my hair and asked what was wrong. Yet, before I could answer, he spotted the Wizard. I felt his body grow tense. "What are you doing here?" he demanded of the Wizard.

"My, my!" exclaimed the Wizard, "Don't tell me that's Fiyero! I was informed that you were dead!"

"As you can see," hissed Fiyero, "I'm not."

The Wizard chuckled. "Well, I couldn't ask for a finer man as a son-in-law."

Fiyero looked at me. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, that's right" continued the Wizard, "You didn't hear the news. Elphaba's my daughter."

Fiyero gave me that stare of "Is he serious?"

"It's true" I managed to speak.

"How long have you known?" asked Fiyero.

"Just a few minutes."

This appeared to shock Fiyero as much as me. But then, it seemed most things about me did. He turned his attention back to the Wizard. "I suppose you would like to spend the night?"

"If it is alright with you." He made eye contact with me. Nothing freaked me out more than that. Of all the times I would meet with that man, whenever eye contact was made, something bad soon followed.

I as about to answer yet Fiyero spoke up. "It would go against my better nature, but there is a storm brewing and I would rather not have your death on my conscience."

I looked at him. Woah! _What_? Where did you learn to talk like that? I began to believe that Fiyero was hanging around with me too much. Then again, that aught to be a good thing...

Dinner was rather quiet. We all sat around the little table in the kitchen watching the other grow older and eat their soup and bread.

Fiyero made a little bed for the Wizard by the fire in the parlor. The Wizard said he understood our want for distance. He bid us good night then went to wash up for bed. Fiyero remained downstairs making sure that the Wizard had fallen asleep. He also locked up all the weapons and sharp objects before joining me upstairs to ensure that we wouldn't be murdered in our sleep. Somehow, we got this feeling that we didn't trust the Wizard as much as he did us.

Fiyero laid next to me. With one arm, he hugged me tightly, and with the other, gently rubbed my stomach, trying to feel for baby kicks. Normally, I wouldn't mind if not for the fact I was trying to read.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"The plot is rather weak."

"Not the book," he laughed, his breath tickling my ear "I mean your father."

"You mean the Wizard."

"You don't seem too keen on the idea."

He was right, I wasn't. To me, the sooner that man left, the better I would feel. I was still recovering from what he said earlier—his research into my life. My thoughts were interrupted by a childish shriek from Fiyero.

"He kicked!" he laughed, "Elphaba, the baby kicked!"

I smiled. I decided not to dampen his enthusiasm by telling him that that was all Young Tiggular had been doing for the past half hour. I felt wet lips upon my cheek. "Maybe he really meant all that he said" whispered Fiyero.

I sighed. "I still don't like him."

"He asked for forgiveness, did he not?"

I nodded.

"You remember our new lifestyle agreement?"

I closed my eyes. "Can't we make an exception?"

"Elphaba," he smiled, "he is the only family you have left, aside from me and the baby. I'm just worried that if you send him away, you may later regret the opportunity to bond with your biological father."

"What makes you an expert in the subject?" I sulked.

I heard him take a big breath. "Because those are the feelings I'm feeling right now.

"When I went off to Shiz, my father and I weren't exactly on the best of terms. He was often too busy for me when I was a child. It wasn't until my grades were bad in school that he really paid attention to me. When I was accepted into Shiz, he told me that if I didn't get A's, he would cut me off. At the time I didn't care and told it to his face. Naturally, he was very upset. It was then that I found it best to leave home.

"Then, I met you. You taught me the value of school and work. Suddenly, everything my father told me began to make sense. It was after graduation that I finally gathered enough courage to face him. I returned home to hear the news that my father had died in my absence.

"Even today I struggle with the fact I never said good-bye to him."

"Fiyero," I turned to face him, "I had no idea."

"Few did."

I returned to my book wondering if I should endorse his advice. Could I ever feel regret for anything I did to the Wizard? Was it even plausible? Surely, I did feel regret for what I didn't do to him. Mostly involving a violent and painful death.

My thoughts began to drift to my mother the whore. I began to wonder how many other suiters and lovers she might have had. Surely, the Wizard wasn't her first—or her last. I began to question if Frex actually fathered Nessa. Either way, God bless that man for looking after and raising another's child like his own—even if under protest, as in my case.

Question: If the Wizard ever found out earlier if I was his child, would he have come back and claimed me?

Thinking back, I began to remember what the Minister said at my wedding. I contemplated specifically on the issue of adultery. He was right: it truly does kill the marriage. Not just between the couple, but also the children who are the result. Who knows how many other children finally realize who their true father is. After a whole life of believing a lie, what psychological problems would arouse? Either way, the transition is far from easy.

I decided to sleep on it. Yet even in my dreams, I was pestered as to an answer.

**A/N: See ya'll next week!**


	4. Father

I awoke the following morning to an aroma of bacon, potatoes and eggs. I smiled. Fiyero was making me breakfast. I rolled over to stretch but soon stopped when I felt something in my way. Looking over in the dim morning light, I saw Fiyero cuddled up next to me.

Quickly, I grabbed my robe and headed downstairs. There I found the Wizard standing over the stove with bacon cooking in one pan, eggs in another, and a third with potatoes.

When he noticed my presence, he smiled: "Good morning."

I bid him the same. When he inquired as to whether or not I had slept well, I declared that the conversation had gone a bit too far.

"You still hate me, don't you?" he observed quite correctly.

"After what you did to me, is there any reason why not?"

He gave it some though before replying: "Because I'm your father?"

I didn't bother replying verbally. Instead, I just glared at him.

He noted my reaction and smiled once again. "Come," he said gently grabbing my arm. He led me to the table and beckoned me to seat. I dared not think what would happen if I refused so I complied. Once he made sure I was comfortable, he laid before me a large plate with bacon, eggs, and potatoes with a tall glass of cold frothy milk. He as across from me and watched me pick at it with my fork.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" I inquired.

He shook his head. "I already ate." Somehow, that didn't supress my notion that the food was somehow poisoned. "If it's whether or not I put something in it," he continued, "allow me." He took the plate and, with his own fork, began taking huge bites of food. I watched as he washed it down with a quarter glass of milk. I stared at him expecting him to keel over any minute. But nothing happened. Satisfied with the results, I reclaimed the plate and started eating.

There was silence between us for some time. After a while, the Wizard finally spoke. "Elphaba," he began, "I've been meaning to talk to you..."

It was then that I cut him off. "No," I interrupted, "_I_ need to talk to you." I noted him slump back into his chair. "I have been giving this matter much thought" I continued, "I am willing to accept the fact that you are my father and, therefore, family..." Oh, how I hated admitting that! "Thus, I will allow you to stay her with Fiyero and me." I saw a smile come to his face.

"You really mean it?" his voice was shaky. Were those tears I saw in his eyes? He ran to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder, he almost wept: "You have no idea how happy it makes me for you to say that!" Oh Oz! Was he crying? How I hated to see a grown man cry.

"However," I finished, "if you think that for one moment that I will show you any daughterly affection and resort to calling you any love names in reference to your parental status, you will be very much disappointed."

"It doesn't matter" he smiled, "Just knowing that I'm with my daughter is enough for me." This shocked me. But I wasn't prepared for his next step. "Elphaba," I heard him say, "may I hug you?" Hug me? I've never been hugged by a parent before aside from Mother and Frex wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole aside from any discipline.

"Sure" I sputtered out before I could stop myself. As his arms came around me, I found myself wondering "Why?"

I don't know how long we were together, but it felt like hours. Finally, he let go. "You better go awake Fiyero" he said, "I'll prepare his breakfast."

I nodded and rose to leave. As I left the kitchen, he called to me: "Tell him not to worry about milking the cows and collecting the eggs. I already did."

As I reached the bedroom, I found Fiyero still sleeping soundly beneath the blankets.

"Fiyero," I gently nudged him, "come on, darling."

He squirmed and opened his glittery emerald green eyes. I smiled and kissed him. "Good morning, dear."

He smiled. "Is breakfast almost ready?"

"He's working on it" was my reply.

There was confusion in Fiyero's eyes before he suddenly realized I was referring to my father. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to get up" was my reply.

He chuckled as he looked out the window. I would have sworn he swore when he noticed he overslept. He quickly ran to gather his clothes but I stopped him. I told him that it was alright since "Father" had already done it.

I saw a sparkle in Fiyero's eyes. "You accepted him?" he asked, hopefully.

I nodded to his smile.

"I'm glad." With that, he grabbed his clothes and went down to the kitchen.

--

Over the following weeks, I became more accustomed to having "Father" around the house. Though I never referred to him directly by that title. I would address him as "Sir." That name brought pleasure to me. Every time I called him that, I noted the hurt in his eyes. I would later scoff him for it. Atlast, I had my chance to watch him hurt. My revenge had finally come from all those years back in Oz!

Yet he proved to be a real help around the home. Everyday, he and Fiyero would go and work out back harvesting the garden. Fiyero began adding on another room to the first floor for Father's bed chamber. Father also proved to be a pretty good cook and house cleaner. When I asked him about it, he replied that living on his own required him to learn such skills. This proved to be quite useful as everyday it became harder and harder for me to do such tasks.

Weeks slowly turned into months. The days grew colder and we were anxiously awaiting the first frost of the season. Fiyero had finished with Father's room. It was adjoined to the parlor. Not a large room in the least, but big enough for a bed, dresser, wardrobe and desk. Father said it was more than adequate.

--

It was near the end of winter that the baby became due. Though the doctor said it was a smooth delivery, I couldn't have been in more pain. Yet, staring into those deep green eyes made up for it. It was a boy. Fiyero and I named him Liir. Though Fiyero and I were happy about the prospect of being new parents, I believe the only person more happy than us was Father.

As I held Liir in my arms, Father sat beside me and watched. Sometimes gently stroking Liir's head and making the strangest baby noises.

"Would you like to hold him, sir?" I asked.

He nodded. I saw his face light up as I handed him the little bundle. Tears came to his eyes and he gently rocked the child. I didn't know if it was because he realized that he was a grandfather or he regretting what he missed not knowing I was his child. Maybe even a little of both.

I looked over at Fiyero who was watching. He had a big grin on his face. How could he find amusement in this? He knew I still didn't trust Father. He should be just as concerned as me with our infant son in the possession of such a man as that. The only reason I let Father hold Liir was for Fiyero's sake. He wanted the two of us to get along. Well, I hope you're happy, Fiyero!

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Liir begin to cry. Father quickly reacted. He held Liir closer to him and gently hushed the child. After a while, Liir let out a huge yawn and returned to his sleeping. I curiously watched Father. So gentle. He moved over to a corner of the bedroom where we had placed a rocking chair. There, he rocked back and forth, softly humming what he later explained to me as a lullaby from his home. He said that his father sang it to him and his siblings as his father did. I listened for a while before the melody slowly began to put me to sleep. When he stopped, I muttered: "Father?"

"Yes?" he replied. I noticed some surprise in his voice.

"Could you sing it again?"

He chuckled lightly. "Sure."

**A/N: A little short, I know. But it's only fair to give you a short chapter than two long ones in a row (or maybe it's just me.) At any rate, see ya next week!**


	5. Dad

I didn't want to admit it. Yet, it was the truth. I had begun to call the Wizard no longer "Sir" but "Father." It seemed rather weird at first since I often became confused between the Wizard and Frex. Eventually, I was able to get them straight. "The Wizard" became "Father" and Frex just remained "Frex."

As the first month of spring rolled on, Fiyero made frequent visits to the village to exchange for goods needed for planting new crops. It was during those times that I was tankful to have Father with me. Motherhood proved to be more demanding than I predicted. True, Mother and Frex did have servants to help them with Nessa and me.

When Fiyero wasn't home and Father and I had nothing to do due to the weather, we would sit around my little washbasin and view Glinda back in Oz. We watched as she fought for Animal rights. I noted that the spell I put on Boq had worn off somehow. He soon entered the picture as a love interest to Glinda. Both Father, Fiyero and I were happy for her on her wedding day. Soon, she too became a mother. However, by the time this occurred, it was time to return to the garden.

Father stayed inside with Liir, who was now four months, most of the time. They would sit at the window and watch me tend to the garden. Father often claimed I had a special spell just for plants. I would just smile and not bother telling him that I had given up on magic. Now that I had this new life, I saw no need for it.

With the rainy season, as the villagers called it, came, so did Father's cough return. It had left during the last few months of my pregnancy and we assumed that he had gotten over it. However, with all the rain and cold, damp air, it returned with a vengeance. I resorted to a natural remedies book that I had found in the library. It recommended herbal teas. They soothed the cough, if not cure it. We got into the rutine of one up of tea in the morning followed by one before bed. It seemed to help. Once the season was over, the cough left; much to the delight of Father. He was quite saddened when Fiyero and I found it best that he stay away from Liir in fear that the cough might be contagious. Yet, he made it up to Lirr by playing endlessly with him.

Liir had grown to be quite big during the few months of his life. At six months, he surpassed in both hight and weight any boy his own age. Fiyero often boasted that his son "has his father's eyes, and his mother's smile." He had Fiyero's locks with my hair color. Yet, the dimples we could not place. Not till Father pointed out that they were the same as my Mother's. Fiyero then joked to Father: "So we can expect him to have your personality?"

Father laughed for a while before replying: "I most certainly hope not."

--

As summer slowly turned into fall, Father spent more time with Liir outside. We had many hatchlings that year. We would watch in amusement as Liir crawled around the barnyard chasing after the chicks. At the lake during the summer, Father found some duckling which he brought home, much to the great delight of Liir. Yet, as the days began to grow colder and it became time for the harvest once again, Liir had to be by himself in the house while Fiyero, Father and I dutifully gathered the crops.

One morning, I awoke to see Father grinning at me. He startled me at first. "Something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No," he replied, "just thinking."

"About what?"

"How cute you must have been as a baby."

I frowned. "What?"

His grin only became wider. Pulling out a little package he kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, Princess." No longer had he placed the parcel in my hands, Fiyero came into the bedroom with a breakfast tray.

Sweet Oz! I had been so caught up with motherhood and new-found daughterhood along with farm life that I had forgotten who own birthday!

"Why don't you open it?" coaxed Fiyero.

My hands grew shaky as I pulled on the string. Unwrapping the brown paper, I found a book that looked vagely familiar.

"Do you recognize it?" Father asked.

I flipped through the pages. "It's my diary." I looked up at Father who was smiling. "How did you get it?"

"Glinda found it when she was in Kiamo Ko one day."

I smiled as I remembered back to the day before my "death." I had taken my diary and hidden it among the hidden compartments in the walls. I always knew that Glinda would find it one day.

"When I was researching about your life," he continued, "I asked for the diary. Glinda said I could keep it. All the passages she wanted, she had copied."

"And she has used them" I grinned. I flipped to the first entry. My eyes began to water as I read the first lines: "To my dear sister Elphaba on her 10th birthday. Happy birthday, Elphaba! With all love, Nessie." Even at the age of eight, she had neat writing as opposed to my chicken scratch. A lump came to my throat as I recalled all those happy memories of my sister. Poor Nessa, how much she suffered on account of me!

"I kept it with me at all times while looking for you. I have to admit I did read all of it, several times. It was the closest I could ever get to you." He took in a deep breath, "Always hoping one of these days to return it to its rightful owner."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and I looked up at Father. "Thank-you" I whispered.

The following day, I sat down and began recording all that had happened since my last entry. Yet I couldn't bring myself to write anything about Father. I had come to accept him, he had taken the role of my father. But something kept holding me back. Instead, I continued to make vague comments about him. Enough to remind me that he was a part of of my life, but still not fully. Maybe now I could describe it as I had not forgiven him for what he had done to me. Or, possibly, I was lying to myself. Maybe all those feelings I was displaying to him was just to make him and Fiyero happy; but, inside, I still detested him.

These feelings only arose again when we celebrated the first anniversary of Father coming to live with us. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to celebrate, another wanted go to my room and sulk.

--

As fall dragged on, it soon time came due for Glinda's delivery. We all sat around the basin as we watched the scene unfold. It was a girl. Glinda named her Fabala—a derivative of my own name. The way she held her baby and the sadness in her eyes told me how much she missed me. I had to turn away. Though Fiyero and I missed her too, we knew we could never return. We were never to see our friends again. We just had to live with it.

--

The first snowfall was a magical time. Father would sit Liir on his knee and together, they would sip hot chocolate and watch the snowflakes fall from the sky. Later, we all bundled up and went outside to play. Father had made a sled for Liir out of the extra fire wood. Father and Fiyero each took turns pulling it across the soft snow. It made me miss the snowfalls back in Oz.

We shared Lurinemas with Glinda and Boq through the washbasin. Though I wished we were really there.

--

The snow melted all too soon as spring came early that year. However, reason for celebration was near. Father, with my help, baked a huge cake for the little birthday boy. I found it hard to believe that only a year ago, Liir entered our lives. It was a small party—just the four of us. Father and I had gone into town to get presents. I was thinking of something practical like clothing for a gift. Father, on the other hand, went straight to the toy shop and purchased a stuffed bear.

"It's a tradition" he defended himself, "for generations, it has always been the custom for the grandparent to purchase a stuffed toy for a grandchild on his first birthday."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You'll have to do it one day" he joked, pointing at me.

"One day" I smiled.

--

The days became warmer and another planting season came. Liir started to be outside more. Slowly, he began talking. Though no actual words yet, he began to articulate "Mama," "Dada," and "Gran-da." This provided endless amusement to Father. Endlessly, he tried teaching the youngster new words. None to any avail.

However, the attention was soon changed to trying to teach him to walk. Liir seemed to pick it up more easily than talking.

--

With Liir needing less attention and able to stay on his own for longer lengths of time, Father was able to help with the farm a little more. Often, Liir would come outside and sit in the grass to watch us. Fiyero said that he would make a good farmer someday.

--

The years quickly passed. The garden flourished, livestock grew. Father took Fiyero on as his own son. He taught him to hunt game and fish. Both turned into real outdoor men. He even tried to teach Fiyero how to smoke. Fiyero replied that he may have been human for several years now, but he still thought like a scarecrow and feared fire. Father would only smile and continue producing little puffs from his pipe.

Father and I also became closer. Yet, still distant. Liir, now four, noticed this and often inquired: "Why do you hate Grandpa?" To which I would reply: "I don't _hate_ him; we just don't see eye to eye."

Fiyero also thought it was time to expand our family. This time, we had a daughter. We christened her Glindarose, the best we could make to name her after both Glinda and my dear sister.

Liir much liked the idea of being an elder brother. He proved to be a big help with the new baby.

Is proved to be most helpful some months after Glindarose was born, when I had my accident.

It was the rainy season. We encountered severe storms that year. It was also that year that we bought a new horse. The person who we bought it from told us that it did not like loud sounds. Well, one day, I was brushing it off after a ride. There was thunder rolling in the distance. Knowing about the horse's fear of loud noises, I made a guess as to how far away the storm was. However, it came sooner than I predicted. There was a loud crack of thunder and lightning stuck. The startled horse jumped up onto its hind legs, throwing me to the ground. When it came down, it landed on my leg. I heard a crack—presumably, my bones. The horse jumped up again. This time, I was directly under it. When it came down again, its hooves would crush my skull. Since I was in too much pain to move, I knew I as a goner. It was then that I heard Liir cry out. I can't remember his exact word, but it might have been "Mommy."

I looked at him. He was standing at the door, his hand reaching out to me. I could see the fear on his face.

"Liir," I whimpered, "you shouldn't have to see this." I waited for the horse to land, but it never happened. Looking up, I found that it remained on its hind legs then, magically, it walked to its stall and stood once again on all fours. I watched in amazement.

I felt little arms around my neck. "Mom," sobbed Liir, "are you okay?"

Putting an arm around him, I kissed him. "I am now. Get Daddy."

He wiped his tears, nodded then ran off to the house. I remained lying on the floor still baffled on the event that had taken place. Had I actually released some magic again? Or was it _Liir_? Was it possible that my children could inherit my curse? I thought back to the first time I preformed magic. It was not that much different than this time. I stopped a glass figurine from crashing to the floor, then levitated it back onto the stand which it perched. I was about Liir's age.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero's yell interrupted my thoughts. He ran to me followed by Father. "Oh, Oz!" he hugged me, "What happened?"

"Lightning spooked the new horse" I replied.

Father knelt down to check my leg. Gently, he felt it. However, not gently enough. With every touch, I cried out in pain.

"It's broken" he informed us.

"Let's get her inside the house and make her comfortable" said Fiyero, "I'll get the doctor once the storm lets up." He scooped me into his arms. I felt a rush of pain once again as his arm brushed my injured leg. Father closed the stable and barn doors as we left. Running ahead, he cleared off his bed, which Fiyero laid me on. They tried to make me as comfortable as possible; yet, every way I was moved, I cried out in pain.

As we waited for the rain to pass, Liir and Fiyero sat with me constantly. Father was in the kitchen tending to Glindarose and dinner.

"Were you scared?" I asked Liir.

Liir nodded. "Are you going to be alright?"

Fiyero and I smiled. "I think Mommy will make a very speedy recovery" replied Fiyero, bouncing Liir on his knee.

"I'm glad."

I reached out my hand for his little one. He held on tight to my long fingers. Something felt strange. I felt the pain begin to leave my leg. Looking into his eyes, I noticed his green eyes had turned a deep emerald color. His face was stern. Quickly, I let go and I felt the pain again.

"Liir," I finally spoke, "why don't you go help Grandpa in the kitchen?"

A smile came to the little face. "Okay!" With than, he hopped to the floor and dashed out of the room.

Once he had left the room, I quickly sat up and began examining my leg, much to the surprise of Fiyero.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

I wasn't quite sure, but something wasn't entirely right. "Fiyero," I replied, "what do you think the possibility is that our children could be wizards and witches?"

He looke at me slightly shocked. "Well," he guessed, "you are a witch. So, I would guess that it could be very high possibility." He frowned. "Why?"

I took in a deep breath: "What if I was to tell you Liir is a wizard?"

Confusion came to Fiyero's face. "How do you know?"

"I don't, not for sure" I beated about the bush, "I just find it strange that the horse didn't kill me, that it somehow learned to walk on its hind legs and that in just seconds, my leg is no longer severely broken."

Fiyero quickly check for himself. I still winced in pain, but I didn't scream. His confusion turned to terror. "How?"

"When he held my hand. I felt a force flowing between us."

Fiyero fell into his chair. I didn't know what to say to him. We never once for a moment considered that the curse would pass onto our children. I watched him as he processed the news. Suddenly, he broke out into laughter. I wanted to scream. Was he happy or insane?

Cupping my face into his hands, he kissed me. "It doesn't matter!" he chuckled, "So what if our kids have magical powers? They have the most powerful witch in all of Oz to teach them how to use it!"

"Fiyero!" I grabbed his hands, "I gave up on magic, remember?"

"So?"

"I will not have it ruin their lives as it did mine!"

"Who said it ruined your life?"

"Have you lost your memory? With it, along with my green skin, I was tormented as a freak, because of it Father and Morrible used me for their own selfish gains, I lost my sister, I lost everything. If not for this accursed gift, as they so deemed it, we would still be living in Oz with Glinda!"

His voice grew soft. "You didn't loose me."

Tears came to my eyes. "But I almost did."

He smiled as he looked ast me sternly: "_Almost_ is not _entirely_."

"Fiyero," Father knocked on the door, "the rain has stopped. You better go get the doctor before that leg gets any worse."

Fiyero smiled before getting up. "I'll saddle my horse."

Fiyero arrived with the doctor a few hours later. After a through examination, he explained it to be badly fractured. He put my leg into a cast and instructed me to stay off it as much as possible. He then left me alone while he did a brief medical checkup on Gindarose.

Father stared at me, bewildered. "How?" he asked, "I looked at your leg myself. It was broken in three places, you could barely move it much less stand anyone touching it."

I looked deep into his eyes. "Some things are better unanswered" I replied. I could have easily told him that it was Liir but there was no way on earth or in Oz that I would reveal to that man that my son was a wizard. If he did it with me, a twenty-year-old student who knew better, he could do it to a near five-year-old who was innocent and had no knowledge of such things. The scene played over and over in my mind. Father and Morrible showing me the Grimmerie and all its wonders. Those poor monkeys; I had no idea what that spell would do to them. Chistery, how those wings hurt him so. Even almost twenty years later, I would hear him and the others crying in the night because of the pain. Those poor souls. Their howls cost me my sleep. Somehow, I felt I deserved it. "That's it!" I cried to myself, "I shall teach my children to use their powers. No, not use them...how to harbor them and control them. Only then will they be safe from the same fate as me!"

We had another storm that night. Due to my leg, I remained in Father's room. He moved to one of the chairs in the family room and Fiyero was with the children upstairs. I had never really liked storms. Sometimes, I would sleep through them. Other times, they would scare the daylights out of me. Silly I know: a grown adult afraid of a simple thunderstorm. Even with everything explained to me, I still feared them. This night, however was my worst. Usually, I would close my eyes and whimper. But, with all the events of the previous day, I found myself scared to death. I thrashed around and yelled a couple of times. It was weird not having Fiyero at my side. He would hold me and tell me that everything would be okay. But he was upstairs and I was down here.

"Elphaba?" a soft voice came. I knew instantly it was Father. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" I lied.

There was another crash of thunder and flash of lightning. I hugged the pillow tight and almost cried out. I felt a body next to mine. Thoughts began to enter my head. Father had told me stories about back in the day when he was a "real ladies man." Maybe he thought he needed some practice so he wouldn't get rusty. Oh Oz! What was he going to do to me? Instead, he drew me closer to him, leaning my head upon his chest. He stroked my hair. "It's okay" he whispered, "You're safe in here. The rain can not reach you, the lightning can not penetrate your castle walls and the thunder can not touch you." I put my arms around him as he kissed the top of my head. I felt safe as he continued the same phase over and over. Eventually, I began to fall asleep. I tired to fight it. I wanted more. I had never had a father's love. He was like an actual father running to his child. Frex never did that. When I was afraid of thunderstorms as a child, he told me to "take it like a grownup." Yet, he comforted Nessa. Slowly, I gave into my slumber. However, not before: "Thanks, Father."

The following day, Fiyero and Father were out again preparing the garden for sowing and tending to the animals. Liir remained inside and kept me company as I nursed Glindarose. Quickly, I seized the opportunity to talk to him. We discussed the prospect of being a wizard or witch. By the look in his eyes, he found it quite enlightening. He then confessed to me that yesterday wasn't the first time he had done something like that. The first was a year earlier when he was alone. He explained that he "somehow" moved a book from one end of his room to the other. When he said it was at night, I remembered that night well. He was yelling. Fiyero and I ran to his room and were told a story about ghosts in the room. I should have guessed from the start. At the end of our discussion, I made him promise never to tell anyone, not even "Grandfather," about his powers. I could see that it was hard for him to make such a promise. He and Father were really close. Since we didn't live near anyone, Father was Liir's only playmate. Fiyero and I hoped that Glindarose would help change that.

--

As weeks passed, the doctor visited every so often to check up on me. Eventually, he removed the cast and replaced it with splints. He explained to me that I may still feel some pain and to stay off it as much as possible, but it was "healing quite nicely."

I wasn't quite sure as to what pain the doctor was referring to but I was soon to find out.

I as doing dishes one night after dinner. Fiyero was tending to a new colt that was born a month earlier. Father, Liir and Glindarose were settled in the family room. Glindarose was fast asleep in her cradle.

"Why don't you come sit down and let me take care of the dishes?" asked father.

I looked at him. "Do I hear a plea for work?" I teased him.

He grinned but then turned serious again. Taking his pipe from his teeth, he wagged the mouth piece at me in a scolding fashion: "The doctor did tell you to stay off that leg."

"Oh, Dad!" I chuckled as he replaced his pipe in his mouth before relighting it, "You do worry so!" I threw back my head into a full out laugh. I quickly stopped. What had I done? Had I actually gone so far as to call that man "Dad"? Sure, Father was fine. It was his title; but "Dad"? I looked at him, hoping to high heaven that he didn't hear that. Yet, by the look in his eyes, my deepest fear was confirmed. He looked up at me from playing blocks with his grandson and grinned. I stared at him for a while. Suddenly, I felt a pain race up my injured leg. I almost collapsed in pain. "Dad!" I cried.

Instantly, I felt strong arms around me. I thought it might have been Fiyero. Father wouldn't have been that fast. Looking up, though, it was Father. He told me to put my arms around his neck and he put one of his around my waist to support my weight. He told me to try walking but my muscles felt like they were burning. Evey move of my leg, I cried out in pain. Cautiously, he put another arm behind my knees and lifted me up. Father carried me to his room and laid me upon his bed. Warming his hands, he proceeded to rub my aching leg. Eventually, the pain was soothed. Father explained to me it must have been a muscle spasm. He left me to rest while he finished the dishes.

I laid upon the bed exhausted. But I had to really know. Did I call him "Dad"? Had we actually gone this far that I would choose to use such a term of endearment? Or that he would quickly come to my aid? Something has happened over the years. Exactly what, I still had yet to know. But I felt as if I was getting closer to an answer.


	6. Daddy

**A/N: Well, this is the second last chapter and technically the end of the story but for the sake of making this last till Father's Day, I still have the epilogue which I'll put up then.**

A few more weeks passed and my leg was fully healed. It felt so good to be free! The first thing I did was run up to my bedroom and lay on my own bed. I had forgotten how it felt.

I had begun to refer to Father as "Dad" now and had gotten used to it. Dad started to become proud of his new title. I found it easier to pronounce "Dad" than "Father," especially if I needed something quickly. I would soon later discover that I wasn't the only one who liked the change. Liir commented that he liked it when I called out "Dad." His rational being that every child should have a "love name" for his parent claiming that "Father" was too formal. Liir proved to be no exception. He began calling Fiyero "Pop" and me "Ma."

--

The years began rolling by and Dad and I continued to strengthen our bonds. We acted like how fathers and daughters should. Yet, we felt that something was missing.

One day, we were in the family room folding the laundry when he stopped to rest for a moment. As I continued, he spoke: "Do you love me?"

I paused for a moment and looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" he repeated himself, "I was wondering. You constantly tell Fiyero, Liir and Glindarose how much you love them. Do you feel the same for me?"

I was taken aback. I'd never though about it. In the years that Dad's lived with me, never have I expressed love to him. Not even the simple words "I love you" passed my lips in his direction. Sure, I had bought him things for his birthday. Namely a new pipe and tobacco. Thinking back, I don't think I ever kissed him. That's a sign of love, is it not? True, I do hug him. But, friends do that. Glinda and I hugged. Could it be that even though I had preformed all the actions, I never _loved_ my father? Was it even possible?

He looked at me attentively for an answer. How could I respond? I wanted to say I did just to appease him. Yet, somehow, I could not find myself the strength to say the words. Maybe Liir was right. I really did hate him. I was only fooling myself all these years that I had forgiven him for all he did; maybe I was only kidding myself that I had any positive feelings towards him. And all to keep peace within the home. To make Fiyero happy that I did not take the same road as him. To spare myself the pain later.

My brown eyes met his. I opened my mouth to speak but words could not come. I stuggled with this. "I don't know" I finally admitted.

Confusion came over his face. Then sorrow. I was lost. I couldn't bear to watch him any longer. I put down the shirt I was folding and ran to my room. As I laid on my bed, I was glad that Fiyero had taken the children to town with him so they wouldn't have to see me like this. I began wondering about my life. What have I been doing all these years? Living a big lie—that's what. A lie that I was happy with that man in my home. A lie that I liked him playing with my children. He could have been poisoning their minds for all I knew. Just as he did with me. To use my own children against me for his own personal gain. I felt my fists begin to clench. How dare he?

Glinda! How I wished she was there. She would have understood how I felt more than anyone. She understood my pain and sorrow back in Oz more than anyone could imagine. But I left her behind. I ran to the basin. I almost cried as her figure became clear in the water. She and Boq with their little daughter. So happy together. But I'd seen Glinda cry. Every so often, I would watch her hopelessly clutch my hat and weep her heart out. I would sit there helplessly, knowing there was nothing I could do. I wished I could tell her about my predicament. Even if she couldn't hear and provide any words of wisdom, just telling her would make make things much better.

--

Dad's cough had become progressively worse over the years. Slowly, he began spitting up flem. In attempts to make his life better, I read that a certain berry was to help with that. We would cook them into a sauce and he would eat that.

Yet, when even that failed to work, Fiyero and I took him to the doctor.

After we spent what felt like hours, Dad and the doctor emerged from the room. By the looks on their faces, it would not be good news. The ride back, Dad was rather quiet. Usually, he would find a topic to discuss or he would expel upon us his endless repertoire of jokes and funny stories.

Once we got home, he went to his room. Something was wrong and I didn't like it. I followed him and confronted him on the matter.

"I'm dying" he replied.

This shocked me. Aside from his occasional cough, my dad was among the healthiest people I had ever known. "You're _what_?"

"The doctor told me it's a lung infection I've had for some time" he explained, "Through the years, it has gotten worse that now there is nothing that can be done."

I felt a shot of fear go up my spine. Was this actually happening? Could I be loosing my father for a second time? I swallowed hard. "Do you know how much longer you have?"

He shrugged: "A few months."

For one of the few times in my life, I was at a loss for words. I wanted to say "Good riddance, you old creep who slept with women for your own pleasure! You dirty old man who ruined my life and those of many others for your selfish gain! You fake Wizard of Oz!" Yet, another side wanted to cry. I excused myself and went to the barn. I needed to think. Often, I found that I thought best when I was among the other animals. Especially Dillamond, our billy goat. He reminded me of the dear professor I swore to Fiyero that he was Dr. Dillamond who had escaped from Oz with us. But we both knew he really wasn't.

As I sat next to the goat, I found myself surrounded by the other animals. The chickens, pigs, sheep, cows and our cat and dog. Each with their unique personalities. When I was with them, I felt like I was back in Oz fighting for their rights. It was because of that I hated the harvest. When we took the fattest of the livestock animals and slaughtered them. I told Fiyero I couldn't do it, so he and Dad always did. I hated to think that I was apart of ending an intelligent life. But, in this harsh life, sacrifices would have to be made. Oz knows, I've made many of them. Like running off to help the poor Animals fighting for their lives, faking my death to restore Oz to its former glory, leaving all I knew behind. How about my own sanity? Letting the Wizard into my house and allowing him to be apart of my family. That's a big one.

I talked aloud about my problem to the animals. Yet, none replied as to an answer. My mind went back to our conversation. "Do I love him?" I asked myself. Surely, I must have some love for the man. Otherwise, I would not have put up with him for so long. I wouldn't have allowed him to play with my children, work with my husband, or even embrace me, or even live in my house. Over the years, he showed love towards me. Maybe even much more than I deserved for the ways I treated him. He was a real father and grandfather and he never held anything back. Whenever I needed something, he was there. He taught me about the joys and pains, sacrifices and rewards of parenthood. To which I gave a half-hearted "Thanks." Sometimes, a small token of appreciation that had no real meaning to it. That pipe and tobacco I gave him as a gift was only because Fiyero pressured me to get him something. I didn't care what I got him, yet he cherished it. "Oh Oz!" I cried, burying my face into my hands, "What kind of daughter have I been?"

--

The months rolled by and Dad's condition became worse and worse. It soon came to the point where he was too weak to get himself out of bed. Fiyero and I tired our best to make him as comfortable as possible. We also cut down on the children's lessons so they would spend more time with him. As they played small games with him, I could see it in Liir's eyes that he understood. Yet, three-year-old Glindarose still was confused.

"Mommy," she asked one day, "what's wrong with Grandpa?"

How could I explain it to a child? "Grandpa is very sick" I replied.

"Is he going to get better?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not, sweety."

"How can he not get better? Everyone must. Like when I got my cold, I got better."

"Some people just don't."

"Then what do they get?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Was I crying? I wiped my eye. Moisture. I hugged Glindarose tightly and cried on her shoulder. I felt her little arms surround me as best she could.

"It's okay, Mommy" she said.

"Did she understand?" I asked myself. She acted like she did.

--

One morning, I went to serve him his breakfast. Opening the curtains, I almost screamed. He looked so white. He looked at me and smiled. "Come here" he waved his hand.

I obeyed. I wanted to turn and run. The sight of him like that just made me want to cry. "Is there anything I can get you, Dad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There is nothing more you could possibly do for me" he smiled.

A tear escaped my eye. "Please don't say that."

He frowned. "Are you afraid of the truth?"

"Reality" I replied, "It snuck up on me."

He tried to laugh, but coughed instead. I grabbed him a glass of water which he slowly sipped.

Soon, Fiyero and the children entered the room. I watched his face light up as Liir and Glindarose jumped up onto his bed. "How are my two rays of sunshine today?" he asked them.

Glindarose laid herself next to him, hugged him and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Abs-tholutly peachy!" she replied.

He chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Be sure you stay that way."

Liir sat at the foot and smiled.

"And to you, my good fellow," Dad said, "what fine adventure do you have planned for today?"

Liir smiled: "I was thinking about heading a pirate fleet against the King of Endor and seizing his wealth for my own. Then to establish myself as a pirate king over a pirate nation."

Dad chuckled lightly: "You just keep reading that book then!" He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Fiyero turned to the children. "Come on, you two," he said, "let's get you breakfast."

Liir and Glindarose gave their good mornings to Dad before following Fiyero to the kitchen. Once again, I was alone with Dad.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked.

"Where?"

He patted a side of the bed. "Here."

I joined him. "Somethings bothering you" he observed, "What is it?"

"Nothing's bothering me" I replied.

He gave me that "Don't mess with me" smile. "Come on," he said, "you can tell me."

"I don't know if I can."

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

"Gee," I said slightly sarcastically, "nothing gets past you, does it?"

I saw the laughter in his eyes. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're afraid of loosing me. You don't know if you really were all you could have been. You're beginning to have doubts as to whether it was a good idea or not to let me into your life those many years ago."

I brushed it off. "Nothing like that!" But he was right.

"Maybe not" he sighed. I watched him as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Now or never!" a voice cried in my head. "Let him know that you love him now or never. You idiot! This is your last chance!" Slowly, I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Dad" I whispered.

I stayed with him for quite a while. Normally, I would have gone on to do my chores, but something told me I was to stay.

"Elphaba?" I heard a soft whisper.

I ran to his side. "I'm here."

He smiled. He licked his dry lips: "I just wanted to thank you. For all you've done for me. You gave me new life."

"Not as much as you me." Did I actually mean that?

"Elphaba," he continued, "these have been the happiest years of my life. For the first time, I had a family to call my own. A fine daughter, a strong son-in-law, and two wonderful grandchildren. All thanks to you. You have made a happy man. I have never found such a love as this before. And I want to say: thank-you. I love you, Elphaba. Don't you ever forget that."

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't the "fine daughter" he thought I was. That I had played him all these years. Oh Oz! I wanted to cry and tell him all that I had felt since he first crossed the threshold!

I looked down at him. So peaceful. I grabbed his hand. It seemed different. I felt for a pulse but found none. Placing an ear to his chest, I found only silence. Tears came to my eyes. I knelt at his side and wept, my hand still clutching his. My whole body shook with my sobs. "I love you too, Daddy" I somehow managed to whisper. It was strange how I said it. No longer was it forced out of me. Instead, it spilled out. I meant it, and I meant it whole heartedly. That, I discovered, is love. When you don't have to think about it or force it out. It comes naturally in all you say and do. I found that day that I had loved him all these years, just never chose to realize it. Now I did, but it was too late.


	7. Epilogue

We buried Daddy under a tree in the forest. It was his favorite spot in the whole area. Nearby there was a stream where he would take Liir and Fiyero fishing. He would often go there on his own to read or smoke his pipe. Sometimes, even to think. We felt that he would be happy there.

The house seemed empty without him. I had gotten used to his sence of humor and hearty laughter. His cheery smile. He was always whistling tunes about the place. Some of which I had hoped Liir had never learned.

It had been several weeks since his passing. I finally gained enough strength to return to the room. Clearing out his desk, I found an envelope addressed to us. It was his will. He had left his pipe and tobacco to Fiyero; his fishing rods, and hunting equipment were to be divided among Lirr and Glindarose; to Liir along with all his adventure books and to Glindarose, his trinkets and souvenirs form his travels. Everything else was mine. This turned out being his famous balloon which he said was safe in the fosest and some money, to state a few. Going through his possessions, one thing caught my eye. It was a small picture. A portrait of my mother. On the back was written: "Malena, my one true love. I will never find another nor do I plan to. May all her daughters be like her in every way and follow her footsteps every day." I sat upon the bed. He loved my mother. All this time, I only thought he thought of her as another sex toy. But, no, he _actually, really_ loved her.

We all sat in the family room. I was reading a book, Fiyero was cleaning his gun and Liir and Glindarose were playing with their toys. It was quiet. Not even the crickets outside were chirping. Fiyero turned to me. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"It doesn't bother me" I replied.

We watched as Fiyero reached to the top of the mantel and took off one of the pipes from the rack. He cleaned it out then filled it with fresh tobacco. Grabbing a match, he placed the pipe between his teeth and slowly began to ignite the dried leaves. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent as it engulfed the room. I felt like Daddy was there, sitting at the fire smoking his pipe and telling the children stories.

And there I was with the Wizard feeling things we had never felt. And though we never showed it, we were so happy we could melt. And so it was for the rest of his life and he wanted nothing else till he died. Not to be held in such high esteem, when people saw us they didn't scream. Yes, we were a team: The Wizard and I.

**A/N: Well, here it is: the absolute end of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I may do some more writing over the summer but it depends on how bored I am. Till then happy reading!**

**Happy Father's day to all you fathers out there!**


End file.
